


among the dreamscape

by chocopocky



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopocky/pseuds/chocopocky
Summary: Misaki's recent dreams have been repeating in certain events, with a certain strange girl showing up, and soon ends up in her own shoes.





	among the dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic i'm uploading here, hi hello!
> 
> very happy to feed the people of this tag, though i'm not good at it, misakoko is a good ship
> 
> this is kind of an idea of people entering other people's dreams kind of deal and ive been meaning to write something like this so hope you enjoy~

Nightmares, a dream gone awry that happens to anyone, and yet, for some reason, these horrifying imaginations have begun to shape for the better, in some people’s eyes. She remembered each encounter vividly, a girl with a golden radiance always made her appearance each time, determined to solve the problems present within the temporary dimension, no matter what. Yet, no matter how much she tried to ask for the other girl’s name, her disappearance would come as quick as her materialization.

“Good morning Misaki!!”

A voice called to her the moment she opened her door. Sitting there was Kokoro, who was in the middle of a conversation with Hagumi, who also greeted her as well with some eagerness.

“Good morning you two..”

Misaki waved and promptly made her way to the two, taking a quick yawn as she approached. Kokoro immediately noticed this, and quickly hit here with a response,

“Oh, did you not sleep well last night?”

“Well… It wasn’t exactly that, per say…”

“Well? What is it then?”

Kokoro, as quickly as she shoot Misaki a question, leaned in based on her sheer curiosity. Misaki, in response, quickly retorted,

“Alright, Alright! I’ll tell you, but you don’t have to go so close..”

Misaki sighed a little before going on here tangent,

“Lately, I’ve been having these dreams, it’s been really strange, normally you would forget dreams, or at least, I know I do. Well, lately, I’ve been remembering these scenarios as if they were memories in reality, being able to describe what happens in each one, and for each one, there’s always this one girl, yet, I can never get a glimpse of her long enough to even know who it is. It’s strange, isn’t it, ah, but I don’t think it’ll be too weird for you two.”

Both of them were in awe, though their reactions to Misaki’s story were different. On one hand, Hagumi could only express how cool that was, and that Kokoro agreed with, whereas Kokoro’s own personal response was something not expected of her.

“So you’ve been lucid dreaming, Misaki?”

Surprised by Kokoro's knowledge, all she could do was agree,

“Oh, I think I’ve heard of that term.. Yeah, I guess you can say I have.”

Kokoro sprung her arms up in triumph, confident and fulfilled that her guess was right,

“I’ve done it before as well! It’s super fun and all, being able to do whatever you want in it. Whenever I do it, I always try to make every creature in my dreams as happy as possible, because, there’s no reason to frown at all! That’s what I love about it! Hey, what have you done so far?”

Misaki is left speechless, but a hunch comes to her after Kokoro’s dialogue,

“Hey, Kokoro, what would you do if someone kept saving you from something that would scare you, even if they kept getting away?”

A slight hesitation washed over Kokoro, but nevertheless, her response was quicker than anyone could give,

“Well, I’d thank them in some way! Afterall, even if you can’t thank them in a super cool way, the appreciation is always what matters, right?”

She nods in agreement, 

“Oh, of course…”

The morning bell then rang, prompting the beginning of class for the day. As expected, the day went by normally, well, as normal as one’s day mixed with antics of the members of Hello Happy World would be. Yet, Misaki couldn’t stop thinking about Kokoro’s response. What appreciation would she give, an item that wouldn’t be able to materialize in reality? That wouldn’t make a mark, maybe some words, which would work, but they’d have to be quick. Her thoughts rambled on throughout the day and her mind was finally decided by the night, in which she once again returned to her slumber.

 

Another nightmare.

Misaki awoke in a landscape that was not unfamiliar to her, it seemed to manifest somewhere normal instead, Hanasakigawa Girls’ High School. She was in her school uniform, as if she had just awaken from a nap at school. After a brief period of awakening, the first action taken was to look at the clock stationed on the wall, which indicated as if she slept past all her classes. As soon as she got up from her seat, however, she noticed a gold glow run past the small window of the classroom hall, sparking the only decision to take at the moment, follow the golden girl, again.

The school hallways seemed normal initially, painted the same colors as the one in reality, yet, it felt as if they extended forever. Soon, after a long moment of walking, drawings lined up along the walls, pinned up.Misaki investigated them further, and noticed how they lined up to real life, the happy phantom thief, the time where Kanon found a penguin, and more were drawn with beautiful colors, hanged as a beautiful memory. She soon was brought to the realization that this was perhaps a manifestation of Kokoro’s own memories. Yet, this thought was soon interrupted, as a distant yelling was heard. Misaki reacted to the yelling by bursting into a sprint towards it.

When finally approaching the yelling, it seemed that it was a crowd of people berating someone, which she wasn’t able to discern. However, once focused on the yelling, it became quite clear of what they were saying.

“Kokoro Tsurumaki will never be good enough, she’s a missed cause!”

“Why did she start that band in the first place? The girl has no work ethic, how could she even do something like this!”

Misaki soon became engulfed in a sense of anger, recognizing those insecurities from the downward view of adults to be misguided opinions on a girl they could never understand. Out of character, she impulsively yelled,

“KOKORO!”

The angry mob turned toward Misaki, who’s screaming was now in full force.

“THAT’S NOT TRUE AT ALL!”

“KOKORO IS A SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO MAKE THE WORLD SMILE, SOMEONE WHO NEVER GIVES UP ON YOU EVEN IF YOU FAIL. DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH WORK SHE PUTS INTO EVERYTHING! ALL OF IT IS A LIE! BECAUSE… BECAUSE…”

In an instant, the visible mob was dematerialized by the passionate feelings of Misaki.

“Because… I love you.. Kokoro…”

What revealed was the girl who saved Misaki countless times, both in the real world and in her dreams, who was on the ground, helpless against the countless voices against her.

“Misa-”

But before Kokoro could finished, Misaki already dashed her way, putting Kokoro in her own embrace.

“Kokoro… I’ll always be there for you… Okay?”

Misaki kissed Kokoro on the forehead, as an assurance to share even the deepest troubles, no matter how bad, and Kokoro smiled back, knowing Misaki's own true feelings.


End file.
